


爱河钓鱼指南4

by SalomeQubid



Series: 爱河钓鱼指南 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 但是，死亡本身并不能带来和平；生命的结束使生命摆脱了疯癫，但是疯癫仍将超越死亡而取得胜利。这是一个令人啼笑皆非的永恒真理。颇具讽刺意味的是，唐吉河德一生疯癫，并因疯癫而流芳百世；而且疯癫还使死亡成为不朽：“在此安眠的是一位著名骑士，其英勇无畏，虽死犹生。”接s3，谋杀夫夫环游世界的哲学日常，以及心灵感应。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: 爱河钓鱼指南 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920403





	爱河钓鱼指南4

当汉尼拔发现他的境地由“威尔看着他犯罪但FBI根本不相信威尔”转变成“他看着威尔犯罪并且想方设法让FBI找不到威尔”时，痛苦和快乐同时从他心脏里蒸腾出来，让他的眼睛变成两只爱的水壶，冒着蒸汽，嘟嘟作响。威尔·格雷厄姆用一种混杂着温柔和讥嘲的神情抬头看着汉尼拔，如果他的蓝绿眼睛不这么像湖水，脖子上没有汉尼拔处于受缚的自由意志和自由意志的甘愿受缚而啃上去的爱恨，以及他的嘴角弧度不这么甜蜜的话，或许他的尖刻会重新回归尖刻，而不是用来表达他的亲近、无所顾忌、有恃无恐、被偏爱和偏爱。哦，还有，如果他没穿着汉尼拔挑选（精选。）的西装。还有领带。还有香水。还有皮鞋。该死的。赛马场那些戴着自己就读于私立学院的孩子挑选的棒球帽的达官贵人，他们甚至更喜欢威尔，因为威尔善于倾听，偶尔发表富有理解感和幽默感的见解，眼神又那么探询，带着亮晶晶的好奇。

汉尼拔甚至对此不太满意。他表达不满意的方式就是总是握着威尔的腰或者肩膀。威尔告诉他，如果FBI的通缉令能听从弗雷迪·劳茨的建议加上“如胶似漆的夫夫”的话，他们早就成功落网了。汉尼拔只是用“哦，亲爱的，我知道你的自毁倾向，我也时刻准备为我们而杀人、赴死”的幸福表情看着他。威尔又笑了，他甚至习惯了汉尼拔的这类表情，这是整件事里比杀人还要不正常、不健康的事。（读者们，请呕吐而不是欢呼，弗雷迪这样写道，请别为这爱情喝彩。）

这次你想押注给谁？汉尼拔问。他贴着威尔的耳朵。他越来越不在这方面自控了，或者他的自控发展到了“能维持三厘米距离同威尔交流”这种严峻的高度。

威尔看着那些马匹。马匹很美，还在奔跑，奔跑的样子很不羁。他说了一匹黑色顺拐赛马的名字，天赋极高，服从性极差，他用不经意的语气对汉尼拔说，那匹马黑得像我的鹿，它也很光滑。

汉尼拔第一次从威尔嘴里听到“我的鹿”。他盯着威尔看啊看的。

威尔仍然用不经意的语气在说，但现在有些得意了，还有一点刻意的、卖弄的亲密：哦，莱克特医生，别担心，我的鹿的确长着你的脸。他挑起一边眉毛，当他想要汉尼拔听他的，或者当他和汉尼拔心知肚明汉尼拔需要他的讨好，他就会露出这表情。紧接着他说出了赛马场上最吵闹的那个富商的名字。

杀他，毫无疑问需要创意。而威尔是个天才。他们都知道。威尔问汉尼拔想要留下哪个部位，他说，最后那人的样子会让汉尼拔忍不住捂脸的。他的玩笑越来越过分了，医生选择纵容这件事。

你知道他的名字吗？汉尼拔的音量是呢喃的音量。那些音符在他喉舌间黏着地振动，之后拉扯成美感。

威尔坦诚、无辜、故意地看着他。汉尼拔叹了口气。人们喜欢的，探询、天真、藏着征询的蓝绿眼睛。汉尼拔喜欢的眼睛。汉尼拔说了那人的名字，威尔说汉尼拔，这都能接受吗？你对我的纵容达到了疯癫的地步。很对，汉尼拔说，我确信你在问之前就记住了。他握着威尔肩膀的手收得更紧一些。

好吧，就是这个人。威尔也把气息丢进汉尼拔的耳蜗，让它们冲撞。威尔前面一排一位夫人不经意地扭头，看到他们，几乎脸红起来。威尔在阳光下用牙齿摩挲自己的下嘴唇，汉尼拔的余光跟着他的虎牙也想要刺穿那里。蒙上那匹马的眼睛，在空旷的赛马场中心，把富商架在它坚韧的脊背上。阳光明亮和灼热得让自由的黑色马匹不安，让它焦躁，让它觉得自己要长出角来。威尔停顿了一会儿，因为他等着汉尼拔的思维宫殿在教堂里构建那匹马。

威尔，福柯会说继愚人船之后，疯人院是我们的来处。汉尼拔说，你要选择一种疯癫吗，还是我为你选择一种。他接着说：把幻想化为现实的那一种，还有把现实当做幻想的那一种。斯居代里的把戏，威尔。

你更喜欢悲剧还是喜剧？威尔语气陈述地发出问句。我会更喜欢喜剧，他说，让故事里总保留一种快乐。

汉尼拔着迷地看着他。他延续这种对视。他们看得没完没了的，直到威尔终于挣脱这过度的、毁灭性的喜悦，继续说。他说，然后人们制造那匹马最喜欢的声音，草野的声音，让他以为他在黑暗中重获自由，让他意识到除了马鞍和嘴罩，他还拥有一切。

汉尼拔意识到威尔对那匹马所使用的人称变了。他一直知道威尔更信任动物。

哦，是的，是你想的那样。威尔又笑了，汉尼拔在想是否因为如此威尔才更信任他。之后威尔轻轻摇了摇头：我真的更信任你吗，医生？

汉尼拔是不会因为这个问句生气的。因为他有着天大的自大、贪婪和期望。

威尔的脸上写着“哦，看哪，这个可怜人现在连这样的问题也不反驳了，他真的疯了”。他决定把他的设想讲完再来奚落和激怒汉尼拔。之后他会开始奔跑，疑惑为什么自己的背这么沉重，威尔说，他会把我们那位亲爱的富商甩下来，自由的声音一刻不停，混杂着人的呼救，马匹听不懂这些。金色的钟摆之前观众端坐着，没人离场，众人瞩目的现实前那位富商上场了，他跨上了那匹黑色的马，而后有人蒙上了赛马的眼睛。威尔目不转睛地看着，他说，他奔跑，人和草场同样被摧折，之后人们会说这匹马发疯了，汉尼拔，你拿走你预留的内脏了吗？

汉尼拔点了点头。

你是什么时候准备的？——你已经知道我会这么想了。威尔想。威尔摇了摇头，那些奚落在草场上跑丢了。他张了张嘴，没说出什么，而汉尼拔笑了。我知道，威尔。汉尼拔平和、得意洋洋地说着，我知道，你一定是疯了，才让我看见，让它发生。

我不希望完全是最后一种*，医生。威尔说，我仍希望绝望情欲的疯癫有个落点，而非徒有此爱。他皱着眉头坦白道，他的语气就像说自己是正当的但他仍然在忏悔和质问，他说，汉尼拔，如果是那样，让一种情欲受到如此激烈的惩罚也就太悲惨了，你认为呢？

他问完之后立刻回头去看他那匹纯黑色的顺边儿赛马了。他在那些“自由的声音”里偷笑。他的余光检查着汉尼拔是否彻底被他逼疯了。无论结果是什么他都必须承认他很满意。汉尼拔要他承认。汉尼拔愿意等。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *最后一种：  
> 最后一种疯癫是绝望情欲的疯癫。因爱得过度而失望的爱情，尤其是被死亡愚弄的爱情，别无出路，只有诉诸疯癫。只要有一个对象，疯狂的爱情就是爱而不是疯癫；而一旦徒有此爱，疯狂的爱情便在腊妄的空隙中追逐自身。让一种情欲受到如此激烈的惩罚是否太悲惨了？这是毫无疑问的。但是这种惩罚也是一种慰藉；它用想像的存在覆盖住无可弥补的缺憾；它用反常的欣喜或无意义的勇敢追求弥补了已经消失的形态。如果它会导致死亡的话，那么正是在死亡中情侣将永不分离。奥菲莉妮的绝唱便是如此。《聪明误》中的阿里斯特的吃语也是如此。李尔王痛苦而甜蜜的疯癫更是如此。 
> 
> 米歇尔·福柯 《疯癫与文明》


End file.
